Episode 49
is the forty-ninth episode of the ''My Hero Academia'' anime and the eleventh episode of the third season. Summary During All Might's adolescence, he spoke with Nana Shimura about his desire to become a pillar of hope that people could latch on to. In the current age, Shoto Todoroki and Momo Yaoyorozu escape safely from the battle zone and Shoto speaks on the phone with Izuku Midoriya. Katsuki Bakugo refutes the idea that he was rescued and points out that he only escaped with his peers so he could get out of All Might's way. Izuku ponders if they were correct to leave the fight to All Might alone. All For One taunts All Might about being too similar to his weak predecessor. He provokes All Might into striking with anger and then uses an opening to blast the hero away with an air cannon blast. All Might nearly crashes into a media helicopter but Gran Torino swoops in to rescue him. Gran Torino reminds All Might that All For One's taunting is what distracted All Might the last time they fought. Ochaco Uraraka, Yuga Aoyama, Fumikage Tokoyami, Tsuyu Asui, Minoru Mineta, Vlad King and Shota Aizawa among others watch the horrifying broadcast of All Might's bout. All For One says that he feels conflicted about landing the finishing blow to hero society after his protege worked so hard to ruin it. He goes on to say that he despises All Might because he ruined everything the villain has built up since the beginning of his reign. All For One charges up an attack. Gran Torino orders All Might to evade, but the villain aims for a nearby civilian trapped underneath debris. All Might defends the civilian by taking the brunt of All For One's air cannon. All Might's body reverts completely back to its weak form, revealing this body to the public for the first time. All For One claims he'll destroy All Might's reputation by exposing his weakness. All Might replies that in spite of his bodies weakness, he remains the Symbol of Peace within his heart. In an effort to break All Might's will, All For One reveals that Tomura Shigaraki is actually Nana Shimura's grandson. All Might struggles to believe it and All For One taunts him about smiling all the time. All Might thinks back to when Nana taught him that the strongest people are always smiling, but he begins to break down after thinking about if Nana could see Tomura's evil. All Might begins to despair, but the civilian he saved earlier encourages him to win. Everyone watching the battle begins to worry about All Might's chances of victory. Desperate, citizens cheer for All Might. Even Izuku and Katsuki scream for All Might to win. With his confidence restored, All Might charges One For All into his arm and tells his nemesis that heroes have too much to protect and that's why he won't lose. All Might thinks back again to some of his masters advice. She tells him to remember his origin and by doing so he can go beyond his limits. Gran Torino watches from a distance. He worries that enduring so many of All For One's powerful attacks has taken too much of a toll on his body and his Quirk. All For One levitates above All Might and prepares to blast him. Endeavor and Edgeshot rush in to back up their ally. Endeavor is enraged by the site of All Might's weak form. All For One is impressed that the Flame Hero was able to do away with all the Nomu. Endeavor yells at All Might, demanding that the Number One Hero show why he's the best. All For One tries to attack Endeavor and Edgeshot rushes in to stop him. Kamui Woods arrives and rescues the injured Pro-Heroes. He commends Mt. Lady for her efforts. Tiger recovers and encourages All Might to win because no matter his appearance, All Might is still everyone's Number One Hero. Gran Torino recalls speaking to Nana about Toshinori's desire to become the pillar of justice and peace. He thinks to himself, knowing that All Might has become that pillar. Everyone watching this scene still believes that All Might can win and they continue to pray for his victory. Annoyed with the heroes' resistance, All For One blows Edgeshot and Endeavor away. Then he uses his ultimate combination of Quirks to create a powerful arm he plans to crush All Might with. The villain reveals that he knows All Might has passed One For All to Izuku, and that he is only utilizing the embers of One For All. All For One attacks and All Might matches him with his enhanced arm. The villain says that All Might has no control over his student and will die full of regrets. All For One uses Impact Recoil to push All Might back until the hero replies that he must live to reprimand Izuku and do for his student as Nana did for him. All Might focuses One For All in the opposite arm and allows his enemy to injure his right arm so that he can close the distance between them. The Symbol of Peace punches his nemesis and breaks off more of All For One's mask. All For One states that tricks like that aren't normally in All Might's arsenal and that's why his attack was weak. All Might refutes that and explains his back simply wasn't in it. The Symbol of Peace concentrates the remaining embers of One For All into his fist while remembering the time Nana officially passed the torch to him. All Might finishes All For One with one final epic technique: United States of Smash! !]] All Might triumphantly raises his fist in victory. Onlookers cheer with excitement and repeat the name of their favorite hero. All Might bids farewell to One For All and enters his muscular form one last time. Edgeshot says All Might shouldn't push himself, but Gran Torino explains that his job isn't over. As the Symbol of Peace and Justice, All Might must reaffirm the faith in heroes for the common people. Afterward, heroes arrive and conduct rescue operations. All For One is arrested and All Might points to the camera and delivers one last message. He says that it's "your turn next". The average person believes this a warning to criminals. However, Izuku knows that All Might can't use One For All anymore and his legacy is left to his protege. Battles & Events *Kamino Incident **All Might vs. All For One (Finished) Characters in Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Odcinek 49 es:Episodio 49 fr:Épisode 49